The Computer Lesson
by Britishgirl99
Summary: Ziva liked it when Tony made her smile, even when he did say stupid things. Slight Tiva story though could be seen as a friendship if you want. Tony, Ziva and Mcgee have a discussion about Tony's computer skills one night.


Ok, so I'm not really a big Tiva fan (although I did think that cote's leaving scene in season 11 was very cute!) but I thought I would give one a go seen as they seem to be quite popular. I've put it as a romance but it could probably also be seen as a friendship if you feel the same way as me about Tiva. Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Of course NCIS does not belong to me!

* * *

The darkness of the bull pen was warming to say the least, the orange of the lights looked almost like a flickering fire if you were tired enough and if you were at NCIS at this time at night you probably were. With no light coming in through the sky light the squad room was almost, cosy. It had a comforting affect which let everyone at NCIS know they were safe, at least for now. Sometimes the effect of the darkness was different, but not tonight.

Tony sighed as he stared at his computer screen, leaning back in his chair that, after years of wear was now more comfortable than his bed, though he had probably spent more time in it. Most people would think this as sad that Tony spent the majority of his time in the office but he honestly didn't mind. NCIS was his second home and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Ziva watched Tony from her desk; he was smiling at her, his usual mischievous smile that perfectly suited Tony's face, he definitely had something on his mind. "You know, I was thinking" Tony said getting up from his desk and walking towards Ziva's.

"And what was that" Ziva replied not looking up from her report. Her aim was to look not interested but she secretly was, she was always interested in what Tony had to say. Tony, Mcgee and Gibbs but the second two men usually didn't have quite as much on their minds, Tony certainly made up for that.

"I'm going to take a computer class" Tony's said, his face plastered with a huge grin.

"Really Tony?" Mcgee asked, looking up from his desk and watching Tony from across the bull pen with a curious look on his face.

"Yes probie and you're not doing it" DiNozzo replied his arm arching over his head to throw a well-aimed paper ball into the bin by Mcgee's desk without even looking.

"Well I'm impressed Tony, want to become more computer savvy, yes?" Ziva said looking up from her report to watch DiNozzo place another paper ball into the bin.

"It's savvy and yes Ziva, I think it is about time I take an interest in the art of the probie"

"I said savvy! And I'm proud of you Tony."

"You did? Huh" Tony walked towards Ziva, a questioning look on his face, "Though see" he said gesturing to her "you are learning American idioms so perhaps I could make the effort to become better at my job, though that would be hard for me to do, being very special agent Anthony DiNozzo and all."

"You mean you are finally going to learn to type properly" Mcgee smirked at Tony.

"Shut up probie!" Tony replied "As a matter of fact I learnt how to type years ago"

"Yeah just not very well" Mcgee laughed and Ziva couldn't help her lips rising at this comment.

Tony turned to Mcgee's desk and was about to come out with a smart reply when Gibbs walked into the bull pen. Despite it being nearly 11:30 pm at night; Gibbs was still carrying his signature take out cup of coffee. "DiNozzo finished that report yet or are you just wasting my time?" Gibbs snapped he was not in the mood for any DiNozzo-ness tonight.

Both Mcgee and Ziva turned back to their reports, smiles on their faces as they knew Tony was in for it. "Well DiNozzo?" Gibbs turned back to Tony arms raised and voice filled with annoyance.

"Yes Boss!" Tony replied, though not looking directly at Gibbs, instead he turned to smirk at Mcgee. His smile widening even more as he walked over to his boss' desk and placed a clearly finished report on it. The other two agents in the bull pen looked up in shock, neither were anywhere near done, in fact it looked very unlikely that they would be going home before midnight at this rate. "And you said I couldn't type Mcwrong" Tony laughed, so obviously pleased with the look he had caused on the younger agent's face. "Goodnight everyone" he said as he grabbed his jacket (which Ziva had learnt earlier today had cost a rather large sum of money) and jogged from the bull pen in the direction of the lift just in time to nearly run into a young blonde agent who he instantly started a conversation with. Ziva felt a pang of something in her stomach at this but ignored it.

Ziva turned back to her computer smiling. She loved it when Tony made her smile it was different from the others. When Abby made her smile she felt incredibly happy, the Goth had a unique way of making her feel like today was the best day in the entire world, no matter what the situation; when Mcgee made her smile she felt like she was surrounded by the best friends in the entire world; when Gibbs made her smile, though this was slightly rarer, he was a very serious man, she felt so safe and protected, like nobody in the world was going to her hurt her with Gibbs there; but when Tony made her smile she felt like she was a little kid all over again, with not a care in the world. That the most important person at that minute was the person standing directly in front of you, laughing along with you till your stomachs hurt and your eyes were wet with tears. Although Ziva rarely got to this point as an adult, Tony always caused that warm feeling in her stomach and a smile on her lips even if what he had said was a dumb movie quote which she pretended she found annoying but she secretly loved sharing in what Tony found so important he had to bring it up .minutes.

Ziva was about to continue typing up her report that she really needed to get finished if she wanted to leave the building before the sun rose again in the morning, when Gibbs called out, "DiNozzo, get back here!"

"What boss?" Tony yelled from the lift, clearly annoyed at being interrupted from his conversation with the blonde.

Gibbs didn't even look up from the report he was reading when he shouted back, "You made a spelling mistake!"


End file.
